The Assassins of Chaos
by pbandjlover
Summary: Percy was betrayed by the ones the he once loved. He was then retrieved and was granted a new life. What could go wrong? This story is mostly on Percy's POV. Some are on others.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

I was enjoying my awesome life with my awesome friends and awesome girlfriend, until _he_ ruined my awesome life. Oh yeah, and I had a new brother. I thought that would've been awesome, but boy, I was _so_ wrong.

 _Flashback_

 _The bell rung for dinner. Immediately, all of the campers headed towards the Big House hungrily. Suddenly, I heard a scream. Uncapping Riptide, I sprinted towards the woods. When I arrived at the border of camp, a fat little boy stumbled forward holding an Imperial Gold dagger. He was panting really hard. Then, a big hellhound came crashing out of behind a tree. When I say big, I mean REALLY big. The hellhound was about 2x the size of me and a lot fatter. Probably 2x fatter than the new fat kid. Anyways, it came at me, but since I was the best swordsman in camp, I just slashed at the hellhound and I sent it to Tartarus._

 _Right after I killed the hellhound, a few campers had just arrived to see what was going on. What they saw was me holding a sword, and standing in front of a cowering boy. When I saw the campers, I stepped away from the fat kid. Then, Chiron appeared over Half-Blood Hill with the rest of the campers. The fat boy stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "This guy over here saw a giant hound chasing me, but instead of helping, he stood there laughing while I killed the hound! And then after I killed it, he came after me! And by the way, my name's Davis," the fat boy told Chiron. Obviously, he saw Chiron as a camp director instead of a centaur._

 _When the campers heard this, they all glared at me, eyes full of hatred, shaking their heads. "Perseus, I thought you were much better than this. You are one of the best swordsman in demigod history, yet you do this to a new camper!" Chiron scolded. Right after Chiron said that, a sea green light reflected off of everyone's face. I looked up and saw a hologram of a trident hovering above the fat ki-Davis's head._ This _is my brother? I expected more than that I thought angrily._

 _He was then, a son a Poseidon._

 _That night, at dinner, he walked up to me with his dagger in his hands and crossed his chubby arms. I almost snorted. His arms were so fat, that when he bent his arm, you can see all of his "arm fat." Also, he almost cut his arm, but he didn't notice._

 _He glared at me, surprised that I didn't flinch or blink. I glared back at him. He immediately stepped back with wide eyes, but recovered quickly. He pulled out his dagger and pointed it at me dramatically. "You should be bowing down to me!" he growled. "I saved your sorry butt, so you should respect me!" This time I actually snorted. I pulled out Ritide in pen form. He didn't know that that was my sword because I uncapped it before I went over the hill._

 _Suddenly, I heard a slurping and seal sound combined. Strange, I thought. There were no seals around here, and everyone is watching us argue in silence. Then, I realized that the was the sound of Davis's laugh. "Whatcha gonna do, boy? Draw all over me? I hope not!" he snickered. All of his followers glanced at him nervously. A camper had tried to warn him about Riptide, but Davis told him to shut up. Then, I uncapped Riptide and it sprung to it's real form. Davis stumbled back to avoid getting sliced.  
_

 _He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the Big Three flashing into the Big House. "Perseus!" my father, Poseidon shouted. "How dare you threaten to attack my son!"_

 _"I didn't threaten to attack him, Father. I only uncapped Riptide because he threatened to attack me first," I replied calmly, but Poseidon didn't seem to be listening._

 _"I am extremely embarrassed to address you as my son! I, Poseidon, hereby disown you!" he yelled. Zeus nodded in agreement, but Hades just shook his_ head. **(Did I say that correctly?)**

 _Angrily, I exited the Big House and towards my cabin. When I arrived, I collapsed to my knees and cried. When I recovered from my embarrassment and depression, I pulled out a magic pack. You can fill the pack with anything, and it would never overfill. You can put a whole house in it, but of course you have to be strong enough to even lift up a house.  
_

 _I finished packing and took another sad look at the cabin that use to be mine. With a loud sigh, I jogged towards the camp borders. Before I got there, I heard a loud cheer at the campfire. I told myself to leave already, but my ADHD took over. Curiously, I peeked out from behind some bushes and looked at the campfire. Annabeth was standing in the middle of the circle, next to the campfire, and was kissing Davis full on the lips passionately. That scene made me furious. Instead of staying to see what happened next, I stomped away, promising myself never to come back again._

 _End of flashback_

So now here I am, in Chaos's palace, as the heir of the universe. I had died trying to fight a group of monsters, but a few seconds before I died, Chaos had stopped time completely, and retrieved me to his palace, and resumed time. I wonder what the monsters' faces were like to see me gone.

I share the same powers as Chaos, because I was destined to be the Prince of the Universe. I was granted wings, but instead of having pure white wings with gold tips like the other members of the Assassins of Chaos, I received pure _black_ wings with _blue_ tipped wings. There was a prophecy told a very long time ago, before the gods were even made, that said that one day, a very loyal demigod would be the heir of the universe, and it was me. Surprisingly. Anyways, the hide my identity, I chose a new name. I chose Omega. So now my army calls me Omega.

I was allowed to bring some of my friends back from the underworld to be members of my army, so I chose Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Bianca di Angelo, Luke Castellian, and Zoe Nightshade. Don't worry. Luke's a good guy now. After his, er, bad mistake.

So Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, Luke, Zoe, and I were eating lunch and joking around. Except for Zoe. She still hates boys, but I could tell that she was glad that I had summoned her to give her a second life.

Then, Chaos's voice came crashing into our heads. _Meet me in my office_

I glanced at my friends and it was obvious that they had heard that too by the look of their face. We all stood up and dashed towards the door at the same time, ending up on top of each other. Unfortunately, I was the one on the bottom. Zoe was on the top, so she just got up, standing on us, brushed her shirt, and leaped of and ran towards Chaos's office gracefully. Bianca was next, and since she too, was a hunter, she was just as graceful as Zoe. She ran after Zoe, leaving the rest of us behind. Beckendorf was next and rolled off of Silena. Silena grunted and stumbled off, but she was able to run after Bianca too. That left us with the guys. Everyone got off of me and I stood up brushing the dust off of my new shirt. After a few seconds, the three guys sprinted towards Chaos's office.

When we got to the office, we found the girls and Chaos enjoying their favorite drinks. Zoe's was coffee, Bianca's was coffee, and Silena's was Fanta. Chaos was drinking nectar. My mouth dropped open. "What took you guys so long to get here?" Bianca teased, while taking a small sip of her drink. Silena and Zoe both nodded, smirking. No response.

We all laughed.

Chaos was the first to settle down, so he was the first to start a new conversation, but he didn't look so happy.

"I have a new mission for you," he said grimacing. "But you won't like it." He took a glance at me. Was this something about my past?

"Youhavetogodowntoearth," Chaos said quickly. We all looked at him confused.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please repeat that more slowly?" Luke asked with a nervous grin. Chaos sighed.

"You have to go down to Earth," he repeated, slower. I stiffened. Back to _Earth_?

All of my friends and Chaos looked at me with a hopeful look on their face.

"Please Percy. I really want to see Dad and Nico again," Bianca said. "Artemis too." Zoe nodded when Bianca said Artemis.

Finally, I agreed. "But under one condition," I said. Everyone nodded their heads furiously. They would do anything to go back to Earth to meet their old friends.

"We don't have to reveal our identities until the time is necessary," I said.

"Of course," Chaos said. "I will tell you when to reveal your identities, but it won't be that quick because I understand that there are going to be some, er, coincidences."

We all agreed and we boarded my ship. "Good luck!" Chaos shouted when we started to take off. My army (Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, Bianca, Zoe, and me) saluted and took off towards the planet Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Btw, Percy and his army all got pure black cloaks to hide their identities.**

 **Percy POV**

As we entered the atmosphere, my ship started to catch on fire. I put a strong shield/force field around the ship to avoid being toasted. After we got past the atmosphere, I took back the shield/force field and then I located Camp Half-Blood. Kinda easy since I use to live there. My army and I then jumped off my ship and flew down towards camp.

As my army and I got near camp borders, I was able to see some campers and their shocked expressions.

"Move out of the way, people!" I heard a familiar girl shout. I grimaced.

I can tell that the others were all giving the girl hateful looks. Annabeth.

Annabeth pushed her way to the front of the crowd and examined us carefully.

"What are you strangers doing here, and who are you?" she demanded.

"We are the most powerful people in the world after Chaos," I said calmly. "We are the Assassins of Chaos."

The campers all gasped and started murmuring to their neighbors. "Silence!" Annabeth yelled. I noticed that everyone shut up immediately and looked at her like they were receiving orders from her. She's probably the guardian of the camp.

"Why are you wearing hoods? Show us your face or else we will consider you as strangers and spies," she said smugly. I rolled my eyes under my hood.

"I will not reveal my identity until the time is right," I answered calmly.

I took a glance at Annabeth and noticed that she clenched her hands into tight fists.

 **Annabeth POV**

Who does this boy think he is? I am the guardian of the camp for heavens sake! I noticed that his voice sounded very familiar. His voice sounded like a certain son of the sea god.

Chiron nodded his head at the Assassins of Chaos respectfully and ask," Excuse me, but if you are going to stay here at Camp Half-Blood, then where will you be staying?" I could tell that the leader of the group was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Chaos has the power of creation. I share the same powers as him," the leader said.

I was tempted to ask what their names were because they have not yet said their names. "What are your names?" I blurted out. The campers looked surprised at my sudden outburst, but the assassins looked bored.

"I'm Omega," the leader said.

"I'm Shadow," the next person said. (Bianca)

"I'm Angel," the third person said. (Silena)

"I'm Hammer," the fourth person said. (Beckendorf)

"I'm Deathscar," the fifth person said. (Luke) **(A/N Do you get it? _Scar?_ )**

"And I'm Silvershade," the last person said. (Zoe)

I nodded satisfied.

Omega walked up to an empty space near the forest and concentrated. Suddenly, a cabin appeared with dirt and grass shooting out towards us. All of us looked at him in shock. He could do that? Oh right, he had the power of creation.

 **Percy POV**

Annabeth is so rude! Especially the second most powerful person in the universe!

I can tell that Annabeth didn't like us here, especially since she was guardian of camp. She could've bossed everyone around, but since we're here, she has no choice but to listen to us or else we would blast her to pieces.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into something more comfortable to sleep in. Since it was nighttime already, everyone was getting ready for the campfire. I changed into a loose black T-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Later, before I left the cabin, I remembered about my cloak. Cursing, I struggled to put my cloak on since I didn't want to be late so I was rushing. It would be extremely embarrassing if the campers were in the middle of singing the song, and then a group of people burst in.

I glanced at the clock in my cabin and cursed again. I had 30 seconds to put on my black sneakers and run to the Big House. Once I slipped on my sneakers, I stumbled outside and sprinted to the Big House. Unfortunately, everyone had started singing already. My eyes widened until my eyes turned red. Blinking hard, I tiptoed into the building, hoping not to be noticed, but Annabeth was in front of the campers, and watching everyone sing. Especially Davis. Whenever she looked at him, her eyes would turn into the shape of hearts. Literally.

I tried heading over to my friends, but then Annabeth saw me. She smirked and announced to the group of campers,"Look what we have here. A late _'camper'_." She sneered when she said camper, because I was here to watch over them, but I was staying at camp, so I'm considered a camper too. I rolled my eyes and pointed my index finger right when she was about to say something. "Mmff," she mumbled. Ha! She can't talk anymore unless I let her. I strolled over to sit next to Luke calmly. My friends were snickering.

"MFFUU!" Annabeth shouted, her voice muffled. I was pretty sure she was going to say,"F you!"

All the campers laughed but quickly shut their mouths when Annabeth gave everyone a death glare. Apparently, the Assassins of Chaos kept on laughing.

 **Annabeth POV**

Oh my gods! Why did he do this to me? Why did he have to humiliate me in front of _my_ campers?! Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you that now I'm camp director. Chiron retired but is still going to stay at camp. Forgetting that he was the second most powerful person in the world, I stomped up to him and slapped him in the face. Hard.

When I finally remembered who he was, my face turned beet red and I stuttered,"Oh my gods. I'm so sorry. I-i-please forgive me." Oh yay! I can talk again! I know I sounded stupid, but I just slapped the second most powerful person in the world!

I glanced at him nervously. His shoulders stiffened and, well, most of his body stiffened. I looked at the rest of the assassins, and I could imagine them glaring at me through their hoods. I gulped and stepped back slowly.

All at once, the assassins stood up and Omega said,"If any of you campers ever touch my assassins or I, then I will make sure you regret it!" He yelled the last two words. Everyone flinched.

Omega led the assassins out for training, while some of the campers broke down crying. They were probably scared now. Davis strutted over to me and slung an arm around my shoulders. "It's alright," he said smirking. "I can take Omega." Too confident. But I had to agree or else he would start hitting me.

I made an announcement. "Campers, let's go outside to the arena to watch our powerful Davis fight the puny Omega!" Everyone cheered.

We all dashed outside and sat down on some benches. None of the assassins knew that we were here. Davis crept up to Omega quietly and quickly, ready to stab him in the back. The knife was an inch away from Omega's back, when he turned around.


End file.
